Little Brother
by SoNgOfMoOnLight
Summary: Haruno Sakura terpaksa pindah ke Otogakuen karena terlibat kesepakatan dengan ayahnya. Tujuannya hanya satu yaitu membatalkan pernikahan ayahnya. Tapi, bagaimana jika calon adik tirinya adalah Uchiha Sasuke? SasuSaku SasuHina NaruHina.
1. Hello, Brother!

**Awal bulan Januari adalah awal dari pertemuanku dengannya…**

Seorang gadis berseragam lengkap sedang bergulat dengan segala jenis perlengkapan yang ada di depannya mulai dari make up, sampai sepatu dan tas sekolah. Rambut merah mudanya melambai mengikuti alur gerakannya yang lincah, sedangkan mata hijau emeraldnya sibuk mengedarkan pandangannya di kamar yang-sangat-besar itu.

Gadis itu lalu berdiri didepan cermin, memperhatikan penampilannya dari bawah sampai ke atas.

"Ehmm.." Sepatu putih dengan kaos kaki hitam menutupi kaki mulusnya, rok sailor sepaha, blazer hitam-putih berlambang Konoha gakuen bertengger manis di badannya.

Cukup lama gadis itu berdiri di depan cermin 'seragam ini..setelah ini aku tidak akan memakainya lagi' batinnya sambil mendesah pelan kemudian menyeret kakinya keluar dari kamarnya.

Sedetik kemudian ia sudah berada di ruang makan yang telah dipenuhi dengan pelayan-pelayan berseragam.

"Selamat pagi, nona!" Kata pelayan-pelayannya serempak.

"Yaa.." Jawabnya malas.

"Oh ya, tidak usah mengantarku, aku bawa mobil sendiri" Lanjutnya sambil mengigit buah strawberry kesukaannya.

"Tapi nona, tuan berpesan kepada saya kalau nona tidak boleh me-"

"Gak." Katanya kali ini sambil meneguk teh hijaunya "aku mau bawa mobil sendiri. " Lanjutnya lagi tanpa memandang kepala pelayan itu.

"Tapi nona.."

"Apaan sih? Aku bilang gak ya, nggak!" Tandasnya. "Lagian, ayah juga gak ada kan?" Tambahnya.

Kepala pelayan yang kaget dengan perkataan nona berambut pink itu reflek memberikan kunci mobil kepada gadis itu.

"Ok. aku pergi. " Katanya sambil berlalu,

**Haruno Sakura.17 tahun. Ayahnya adalah pemilik salah satu rumah sakit terbesar di Fire Country, Haruno Hospital. Ibunya sudah meninggal 7 tahun yang lalu. Sifatnya manja, keras kepala, tidak suka mengalah, tetapi karena suatu hal jadi sangat peduli terhadap kesehatan.**

* * *

Suara mobil terdengar berasal dari gerbang Konoha gakuen. Memang Konoha gakuen adalah sekolah yang memuat banyak anak-anak yang berasal dari keluarga terpandang dengan segala bakat dan kualitas mereka masing-masing. Mobil Porsche merah memasuki halaman sekolah dengan seorang gadis berambut pink berada di belakang kemudinya. Setelah selesai memakirkan mobilnya tiba-tiba Sakura mendengar suara seseorang yang sudah sangat ia kenal.

"Forehead girl!" Seorang gadis bermata biru dan rambut pirang yang diikat satu sedang berjalan mendekati Sakura.s

"Ino-pig!" Sakura memicingkan matanya mendengar julukan masa kecilnya.

**Yamanaka Ino. 17 tahun. Sahabat sejak kecil Sakura. Ayahnya adalah seorang produser dan pemilik suatu stasiun tv swasta dan ibunya adalah seorang artis terkenal. Hobinya shopping dan berdandan. Tukang gossip, tetapi sangat setia kawan.**

Sakura tesenyum melihat Ino berjalan mendekatinya. Tapi kemudian senyumannya memudar mengigat kejadian semalam.

Ino menatap teman-sahabat-nya itu dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Mukamu kenapa, hah? Ditekuk begitu tidak baik untuk kulit lho"

"Tidak apa-apa" Jawab Sakura lalu berjalan melewati gadis Yamanaka tersebut.

"Sakura? Kau tahu kan kalau kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dariku." Ino berusaha menyusul Sakura.

"Oh ya? Tapi sayang sekali, tiba-tiba saja aku terkena amnesia. Buktinya aku tidak bisa mengenalimu, gadis pirang." Sakura mempercepat langkahnya tapi sia-sia karena Ino tidak membiarkan Sakura berjalan menjauhinya.

"Sakura.."

Sakura menatap Ino dengan malas. Kalau Ino suadah bersikeras seperti ini tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat menghalanginya. "Ok..ok.. " Sakura menarik nafas panjang "Aku… akan segera punya ibu baru, Ino.." kata Sakura lemas.

"Hah?" Mata birunya terbelalak tidak percaya. "Ma-maksudmu… ayahmu mau menikah lagi, begitu?"

Sakura menatap kunci mobil ditangannya kemudian menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Dan kau tau apa yang paling buruk Ino?" Ino memasang telinganya baik-baik bersiap-siap mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan sahabatnya itu "Aku akan pindah sekolah.."

"PINDAH SEKOLAH?"

Sakura buru-buru menutup mulut Ino dengan tangannya "Ssst, Ino jangan keras keras. Orang-orang pada liatin kita tuh."

"Gomen.." Jawab Ino. "Tapi Sakura, apa hubungan ayahmu akan menikah lagi dengan pindah sekolah?" Tanya Ino lagi

Sakura berjalan mendekati tempat duduknya di baris kedua di sebelah jendela sedangkan Ino duduk tepat di sebelah gadis berambut pink itu.

"Calon ibu baruku sudah punya anak, sedangkan anaknya itu bersekolah di tempat lain. Dan untuk lebih mengenal calon ibu dan saudara baruku itu aku harus pindah kesana" Ucap Sakura sambil memutar bola matanya di bagian 'calon ibu dan saudara baru'

"Tapi kenapa bukan anak calon ibu tirimu aja yang pindah sekolah disini?" Tanya Ino

"Aku juga tidak tahu! Dasar ayah baka!" Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya ke telapak tangannya sambil terus-menerus menggumamkan kata 'baka', 'tua bangka', dan 'harus bagaimana?'

Ino memperhatikan sahabatnya jelas-jelas sedang frustasi sambil mengetuk-ngetuk ujung bibirnya dengan jari telunjuknya. "Aakkh!" Tiba-tiba Ino berteriak.

"Apa sih Ino-pig? Berisik tahu!" Sakura buru-buru menutup telinganya sebelum gendang telingannya rusak karena suara Ino yang kelewat 'lembut'.

"Sakura, aku punya ide!" Kilatan kemarahan di mata Sakura langsung berubah menjadi ekspresi binggung. "Aku juga akan pindah! Bagaimana?"

Mata sakura membesar tidak percaya "Benar? Kau yakin Ino?"

"Yup. Lagian kalau kamu pindah, siapa lagi yang bisa aku panggil Forehead Girl?" ucap Ino santai.

"Ino!" Sakura melotot mendengar kata-kata Ino yang memanggilnya Forehead girl. "Dasar kau Ino-pig!"

"Hahaha.."

* * *

"I-Ino.."

"Apa?"

"Kamu yakin?"

"Kayaknya sih gitu.."

"Mungkin salah kali.."

"Iya.. kita cek lagi aja.."

"Mana alamatnya?"

Sakura dan Ino memperhatikan alamat yang ada di kertas pemberian ayah Sakura..

"Sa-sakura.. K-Kok alamatnya benar sih? Haha.."

satu detik..

dua detik..

...

"Aaaakkkkhhh!" Mereka berdua berteriak histeris tidak memperdulikan tatapan murid-murid lain yang ada disekitar mereka.

Sakura memperhatikan siswa sekolah itu, seragam acak-acakan, tampang berandalan, dengan begitu banyak percing dimana-mana.. sedangkan siswinya dengan rok super pendek, rambut dicat, serta aksesoris hampir diseluruh tubuh mereka.. "Ba-bahkan ada yang merokok.. sekolah apa ini?"

"Ino, ayo kita cari saudara tiriku itu, kemudian langsung pergi dari sini." Kata Sakura dengan pandangan memohon.

"Aku bersumpah Sakura, aku setuju denganmu. Tapi bukannya kau sudah berjanji pada ayahmu untuk sekolah disini?"

"Tapi.."

"Hanya satu semester Sakura, dan setelah itu kau bisa mengatakan pada ayahmu bahwa kau tidak setuju. Ingat persetujuan itu Sakura!"

Ya, Ayahnya setuju akan mengikuti segala kemauan Sakura termasuk tidak jadi menikah lagi dengan syarat bahwa Sakura harus bersekolah di Oto gakuen dan bergaul dengan tinggal dengan keluarga Calon Ibunya selama satu semester.

"Dan setelah satu semester kau bisa memutuskan apakah menerima wanita itu menjadi Ibumu atau tetap menolak pernikahan itu!" Terang Ino lagi

Setelah menggumamkan 'terserahlah' Sakura kemudian memasuki sekolah itu kemudian diikuti oleh Ino.

* * *

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, Salam kenal." Ucap Sakura tidak bersemangat.

"Aku Yamanaka Ino. Salam kenal semuaaa" Kata Ino dengan semangat berlebihan.

Tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang mendengarkan mereka. Seluruh kelas hanya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Ada yang sedang bercanda, ada yang sibuk dengan handphone mereka bahkan ada yang sedang sibuk berias.

_'Sabar Sakura.. sabar..'_ Sakura meremas ujung roknya dambil menahan amarah.

Beruntung suara guru disebelah Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya sehingga Sakura bisa menghidari keinginanya untuk memarahi murid-murid itu satu per satu karena dianggap 'tidak sopan' "Nah, kalian bisa duduk dimana saja."

"Baik" Kata keduanya sambil memutar bola mata mereka melihat buku yang sedang dibaca guru bermasker itu. Buku porno.

_'Ckckck. Bahkan gurunya juga? Parah.'_

Setelah memperhatikan kelas itu, mereka memilih dua bangku kosong yang terletak paling belakang. Yang satu terletak di pojok kanan dekat jendela sedangkan yang satu terletak tepat di depannya.

Tetapi karena dasarnya anak teladan Sakura menolak untuk duduk paling belakang, dan lebih memilih duduk di bangku didepannya. Sedangkan Ino duduk di belakangnya.

Untuk seketika Ino merasakan anak-anak di kelas itu memperhatikannya tetapi dengan segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka sambil tertawa kecil. Ino yang tidak tahu apa-apa memilih untuk membiarkannya.

"Baiklah, sekarang buka buku matematika kalian dan kerjakan halaman 50 latihan 17. Yang ingin naik kelas kumpulkan besok. Jangan lupa minggu depan ada ujian bab 3. Kalau ada pertanyaan tanya saja pada Shikamaru atau Neji, atau siapapun. Sampai besok."

Dan sang guru bermasker pun pergi.

_'Benar-benar parah'_ pikir Sakura sambil memegang kepalanya.

* * *

"Sakura.." Panggil Ino.

Kedua siswi sekolah elit atau tepatnya _mantan_ siswi sekolah elit Konoha gakuen yang baru saja berpindah status menjadi siswi sekolah pecundang Oto gakuen terlihat sedang berjalan melewati koridor sekolah sambil menghindari pojok-pojok 'misterius' yang pastinya tidak akan menyenangkan untuk dilewati.

"Ng? Ada apa Ino?" Balas Sakura.

"Aku belum tanya, adikmu itu kelas berapa?" Tanya Ino

Sakura mengatur tatanan rambutnya yang berantakan karena terpaan angin "Kata ayah ia meminta kepala sekolah untuk memasukan kita di kelas yang sama dengan kita." Jelas Sakura

"Sekelas? Bukannya dia adikmu? Bukan adik kelas ya?" Tanya Ino lagi

"Cuma beda bulan kok" Jawab Sakura

"Tapi tadi kok, tidak ada?" Kata Ino. Sakura hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Ooh.. Terus namanya siapa?"

"Engg.. kalau tidak salah.. dia-"

Baru saja Sakura membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab Ino, tiba-tiba ia merasakan tubuhnya menabrak sesuatu-.

"Aduh" Sakura meringgis kesakitan

"Minggir!" Seorang pemuda sedang berdiri di depannya sambil memasang muka kesal.

-atau mungkin seseorang

Sakura mengadakan mukanya menghadap pemuda itu, rambut hitam gelap dengan model yang aneh-mencuat kebelakang, dengan poni yang terbingkai indah di wajahnya, kulit pucat, mata yang sehitam langit malam, jaket hitam yang tidak dikancing sehingga menujukkan kemeja putih yang di pakai pemuda itu, tetapi yang paling menarik perhatian Sakura adalah anting perak yang dipakainya telinga kanan pemuda itu.

_'Indahnya..'_

"Minggir!" Kata pemuda itu lagi

Sakura langsung tersadar dari lamunannya kemudian menatap marah pemuda itu. "Hei! Apa sih maksudmu? Tidak lihat apa aku sedang kesakitan?" Teriak Sakura, tidak rela ia bentak-bentak oleh pemuda tak jelas.

Pemuda itu mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Sakura lalu membalas tatapan Sakura. Sakura yang notabene tidak pernah mau kalah tidak berhenti menatap tajam pemuda itu meskipun sebenarnya Sakura takut kepada pemuda ini tapi ia tidak ingin diremehkan oleh pemuda tampan kurang ajar itu.

_'Apa? Tampan? Kamu gila Sakura!'_ Kutuknya dalam hati.

"Bukankah kau yang menabrakku?" Jawab pemuda itu malas-malasan.

"Ta-tapi setidaknya kau membantuku berdiri bukan membentakku" Ujar Sakura.

"Untuk apa? Kau saja tidak minta maaf karena tidak hati-hati sehingga menabrakku" Jawab pemuda itu.

"Kau..!"

"Sudah..sudah, biarkan saja dia, teme" Kata seorang pemuda lain berambut pirang. Ia tidak memakai jaket hitamnya hanya t-shirt biru laut dan celana hitam panjang. Di wajahnya terdapat tattoo yang mirip dengan kumis kucing. Pemuda pirang itu juga memakai kalung di lehernya.

"Dobe" Sekilas pemuda itu menatap kesal pemuda bermata onyx tersebut.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto" Lanjutnya sambil menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya.

Sakura menatap Naruto ragu-ragu "Ha-Hai Uzumaki-san."

"Panggil aku Naruto saja. Kalau kau? Namamu siapa?"

"Ehmm.. Aku Haruno Sakura, " Pemuda bermata hitam tadi kelihatan sedikit kaget kemudian bibirnya menyungingkan seringai tetapi Sakura tidak menghiraukannya.

"..dan ini Yamanaka Ino" Kata Sakura sambil menunjuk Ino.

"Oh, Sakura-chan dan Ino-chan.." Sakura hanya mengangguk

"Kalau begitu perkenalkan, ini Hyuuga Neji" Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang dan warna mata seperti mutiara, "Selamat siang" Sapa Neji.

"Selamat siang" Jawab Sakura dan Ino bersamaan.

"Ini Nara Shikamaru" Lanjut Naruto kali ini menunjuk seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam yang diikat satu membentuk model yang aneh seperti… nanas? Sakura hanya mengangguk sedangkan Ino, er.. kelihantannya sudah tenggelam ke dunianya.

Naruto kemudian berjalan menuju seorang gadis cantik yang ada disebelah pemuda yang menabraknya tadi "Gadis ini Hyuuga Hinata. Dia sepupunya Neji." Gadis itu berambut indigo dan warna matanya sama seperti Neji. Sakura tersenyum kepada gadis itu, tapi gadis itu hanya menatapnya dengan tajam.

_'Seraam..'_ Batin Sakura.

"Dan Ini.." Kali ini Naruto berjalan menuju pemuda yang ditabrak Sakura tadi.

"Uchiha Sasuke" Lanjutnya.

"Oh.."

_'eh?'_

_'Kayaknya pernah dengar?'_

_'Uchiha…Sasu..ke?'_

"UCHIHA SASUKE?" Teriak Sakura histeris.

Sasuke hanya menunjukkan seringai khasnya kemudian berkata "Halo.."

"..kakak" Lanjutnya.

**TBC**

Hai..apa kabar minna!

qu kmbali lagi dengan fic-qu yg ke-2..

buat para readers yang udah baca mohon kritik dan sarannya ya..

ja ne..


	2. Welcome To Hell, Sister!

Ok..ok..

Maaf ya udah nunggu lama. Sebenarnya sih chapter ini mau aku update kemarin tapi laptopku malah dibawa sama mama ke luar kota..ckckck

Tapi, untuk aja pulangnya cepet.

Ya udah kita balas review dulu ya..

_namikaze sanaru_Nih udah di update.. oh ya? Aku pnggen bgd pnya ade cwo, tapi syngnya mlh dikasih ade cwe yang sister complex..hikz. Wah.. mau di praktekin buat apa?_

_Chebbysasusaku_ Salam kenal jga..^^_

_KiryuuKara_Lam kenal jg. Arigatou.. Nih dah aku update. Enjoy!_

_Miss Uchiwa SasuSaku's Lover_ Soal Hinata belum bisa aku kasih tahu sekarang. Mungkin chap. depan. Tapi tenang aja ini SasuSaku kok bukan SasuHina, yah walaupun ada slight SasuHina-nya. Lagian aku jga ga rela Sasuke sama Hinata! . (Maap buat SasuHina FC..)_

_Rievectha Herbst no login_ duh jgn pnggil Senpai, aku jga masih baru kok.. Panggil Song aja.._

_Makasih ya..^^_

_Reader_Nih di update.._

_Uchiha Kazuma_histeris kenapa? nih update-nya.._

_Nakamura Kumiko-chan_ iya.. jarang-jarang sasu jd ade kan? Wkwk. Fav? Thanxx buanget..XD_

_4ntk4-ch4n_ Makasih..makasih.. Jadi malu nih.. Kalau Saku yg jadi adik, entar ceritanya gak jalan... Lagipula di aslinya emang Saku lebih tua dari Saku.. Ok, Salam kenal jg..^^_

_Vir9initY-chan_usahamu mnggu gak sia-sia.. nih hidangannya (emang mknan?)..hehehe_

_eks.X_ sbnrnya aku terinspirasi dari crta di film itu tpi buat idenya asli dari otakku yg pas-pasan ini.. (Yah d bntu ade qu jg sih. Nih dah di update.._

_Michiru No Akasuna_duh, aku gak usah dpnggl senpai ya..hbsnya aku malu kalau dipnggl kyk gitu. Pggl aja Song..hehe_

_Rei-chan_Yap..yap. aku emang udah nyadar soal umurnya. Saku bulan Maret sedangkan Sasu bulan July, iya kan? Soal anting.. kyknya gak bsa deh, biar lebih mendalami gitu.. anggap aja itu kyak Hiro DBSK yang pnya anting tp ttp keren..hehehe. Gomen.._

_Fay_Kenapa ya? Mungkin emang ide ceritanya kayak gitu.. Maap ya..._

_Enda-Versailles_ Wah..wah jgn2 lgi suka sodara sendiri ya? Gak kok.. becanda.. thanx ya.._

_aya-na rifa'i_ Hai ay.. thanx ya udah review.. *Hugs*_

_LuthMelody_ Ampun mas.. NIh udah di update.. enjoy ya!_

**Disclaimer : Naruto © by Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Chapter 2 : WELCOME TO HELL SISTER!  
**_

"KAKAK?" Ino dan Naruto memekik tidak percaya, mata mereka membulat, sedangkan mulut mereka tidak berhenti menganga. Neji yang bahkan terkenal tenang pun tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, begitu pula dengan sepupunya, Hyuuga Hinata. Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya menguap lebar.

"Teme! Kenapa kau tidak bilang kau punya kakak? Bukannya kau anak tunggal?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hn. Apa kau lupa, dobe? Ibuku menikah lagi." Jawab pemuda bermata onyx itu santai.

"Lalu?" Tanya pemuda Uzumaki itu, masih saja tidak mengerti.

"Itu berarti gadis ini adalah kakak tirinya. " Ujar Shikamaru yang masih saja sibuk menguap.

"Ooh begitu.." Kata Naruto seraya mengangukkan kepadanya, mengerti.

"Karena kakakku dari Konoha gakuen tadinya aku berfikir bahwa dia adalah orang yang elit dan anggun, tapi ternyata hanya seorang gadis aneh yang cerewet" Ejek Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

Sakura yang sedari tadi masih terbujur kaku langsung terbakar amarah, "Apa kau bilang?"

"Gadis aneh yang cerewet." Ulang Sasuke.

"Dasar berandalan."

"_Old woman_"

"_Chicken Ass_"

"_Pinky_"

"Berani-beraninya kau-"

"Sasuke-kun.." Sebuah suara lembut menghentikan 'perkelahian' mereka.

Perhatian Sasuke beralih kepada gadis manis yang sedang memegang lengan bajunya, "Ada apa Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Disini dingin." Ujarnya "Aku kedinginan." lanjutnya lagi seraya menatap Sakura dengan pandangan tidak suka dan semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke lengan Sasuke.

". Ayo kita pergi." Katanya sambil menatap gadis Hyuuga itu. Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, kini ia menatap kakak tirinya. "Sampai ketemu lagi ya, Sakura-neechan" kemudian pemuda itu berlalu bersama teman-temannya.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Bagaimana sekolahmu, Sakura-chan?" Tanya suara yang sangat familiar di telinga Sakura.

"Lumayan.." Kata Sakura asal-asalan sambil tetap mengaduk-aduk makanan yang disajikan beberapa menit lalu oleh pelayan-pelayannya. Sebenarnya nafsu makan Sakura turun drastis karena mengingat kepindahannya ke Otogakuen nanti.

Haruno Deisuke, ayah Sakura hanya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan sedih. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin membuat anak kandung satu-satunya ini kecewa. Sudah dua hari ini Sakura bersikap dingin padanya. Padahal ia sudah berusaha pulang ke rumah lebih sering untuk menyemangati anak perempuannya ini. Semenjak kematian Haruno Sae, istinya, ia memang lebih sering memanjakan Sakura, apapun yang diinginkan Sakura selalu ia penuhi tanpa terkecuali.

Sakura masih saja mengaduk-aduk sup sayur kesukaannya sesekali ia melirik ayahnya diam. Dalam hati Sakura ia sebenarnya tidak ingin bersikap dingin kepada ayahnya, ia memang anak yang manja tapi bukan berarti ia tidak memikirkan perasaaan orang lain.

Memutuskan untuk mengusir ketidaknyamanan, Sakura mulai angkat bicara "Ayah.."

Ayah Sakura melirik Sakura sebentar, "Coba ceritakan padaku sedikit tentang… eng.. adikku"

Mendengar putrinya bertanya tentang keluarga barunya, mata ayah Sakura langsung berbinar-binar senang. "Kau pasti menyukainnya, sayang. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke."

"Laki-laki?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ya." Ayahnya mengiyakan. "Ia anak yang tampan, manis, dan sangat perhatian." Lanjut ayahnya semangat.

Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

...

"manis..? Perhatian..? Apalagi.. ganteng?" Gerutu Sakura yang baru saja menginggat perkataan ayahnya beberapa hari yang lalu saat ia masih bersekolah di Konoha gakuen .

Sakura sedang berada di restoran cepat saji yang terletak tidak jauh dari Oto gakuen. Ia dan Ino memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak setelah frustasi seharian karena hal-hal melelahkan yang terjadi di sekolah itu.

Misalnya saja, ternyata Ino harus berpindah tempat duduk karena tempat duduk yang dia tempati adalah milik si Pangeran Uchiha itu, dan pada akhirnya Sakura harus menelan kenyataan pahit bahwa si Pangeran Uchiha yang notabene adik tirinya itu duduk dibelakangnya ditambah lagi si adik tiri terus-terusan menganggunya.

'_Malangnya nasib ku..'_ pikir Sakura lemas.

"…ra"

"Sakura.." Ino yang kesal karena tidak ditanggapi sahabatnya itu memutuskan cara terbaik untuk 'menyadarkan'-nya.

"Forehead girl!" Teriak Ino. Dan benar saja, Sakura langsung tersadar dari lamunanya dan sekarang sedang memandang garang temannya itu.

"Apa sih, Ino-pig?" Ujar Sakura kesal.

"Justru aku yang harus bertanya. Ada apa? Begitu pulang dari sekolah tadi kau terus-terusan melamun." Kata Ino setelah menyeruput greentea ditangannya. "Sedang memikirkan adikmu ya? Adikmu ganteng sekali ya.." Goda Ino.

"Ganteng?" Sakura mengernyitkan keningnya," Ino jangan bilang kalau kau tertarik dengan adikku?"Sakura memandang Ino curiga.

"Memang sih." Sakura membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu tapi Ino buru-buru menambahkan "Tapi bukan tipeku. Aku lebih tertarik dengan Shika-kun" Ino cekikikan.

"'Shika-kun?' Ino kau gila! Memangnya sudah berapa pacarmu? Tiga? Lima?"

Ino melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan muka Sakura "Hei..hei.. Jangan bilang seakan-akan aku seorang Playgirl. Lagipula mereka cuma teman kok."

"Yah, kalau ajakan jalan-jalan dan makan malam di restoran romantis masih di kategorikan sebagai teman" cibir Sakura

Ino tertawa renyah "Haha.. Itu inti dari semuanya Sakura, sedangkan cinta hanyalah sebuah bonus. "

Sakura mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sahabatnya yang satu ini memang tidak beres. Perceraian orang tuanya membuatnya menjadi seorang gadis yang tidak percaya sesuatu bernama cinta. Berkali-kali Sakura mengingatkan Ino tapi gadis pirang itu tetap saja tidak berubah.

"Jangan bicara begitu, kau pasti akan disakiti suatu hari nanti" kata Sakura.

"Itu bukan salahku. Memang salah kalau mereka tertarik padaku?" Ucap Ino dengan bangga.

"Susah bicara denganmu, Ino" kata Sakura sebelum mengigit kecil hamburgernya. Ino membalasnya dengan tertawa ringan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kira-kira gadis yang bersama adikmu siapa ya? Pacarnya ya?" Tanya Ino.

"Mana ku tahu.." Jawab Sakura. "Tapi sepertinya aku tidak begitu suka dengannya." Lanjut Sakura.

"Kenapa? Cemburu ya?" Goda Ino sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Mana mungkin! Kau ada ada saja." Kata Sakura sambil menyeruput Jus Strawberrynya.

"Oke..oke.." Ucap Ino masih dengan senyum jahilnya.

Drret..

Drret..

"Sakura, handphonemu tuh" Ino menunjuk pada sebuah benda kecil berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna baby pink dengan gantungan bintang keperakan yang kini sedang bergetar.

"Siapa?" lanjut Ino. Sakura segera membaca ID penelepon yang dimaksud tertulis jelas nama 'ayah' di layarnya kemudian memberi isyarat kepada Ino. "ayah.." gumamnya.

"Halo, Ayah.." jawabnya kemudian.

"Iya.. di Restoran dekat sekolah"

"…. dengan Ino.. "

"iya..iya... "

"Tapi.."

"Baik yah.. Jaa.." Kata Sakura akhirnya sebelum memutus hubungan telepon. Kemudian Sakura segera membereskan barang-barangnya kemudian menggandeng tas kesayangannya. "Aduh.. Maaf ya Ino, aku harus segera pulang"

"Lho? Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Ino.

"Ayah tiba-tiba saja menyuruhku cepat-cepat tahu sendiri kan sifat ayahku yang suka kuatir kalau aku tidak cepat-cepat pulang setelah di telepon?"

Ya, memang sih ayah Sakura adalah tipe orang tua yang akan melakukan apa saja untuk melindungi anaknya. Bahkan terakhir kali Sakura terlambat pulang karena ada kegiatan ekstrakulikuler sang ayah hamper saja menghancurkan seisi sekolah saking kuatirnya.

"Ya sudahlah.. aku juga tidak apa-apa" kata Ino yang merinding mengingat saat-saat ayah Sakura 'kambuh'. Sungguh menakutkan.

"Oke. Ja ne Ino.."

"Hati-hati ya Sakura.."

* * *

'_Jadi, kenapa aku ada disini?'_ Teriak batin Sakura.

Gadis berambut pink itu mengedarkan pandangannya di ruangan itu. Ukuran ruang tamu itu tidak sebesar di rumahnya, desain interiornya pun sedarhana tapi terlihat jelas bahwa ruangan itu dirawat dengan baik. Satu set sofa berwarna putih, karpet biru dengan motif aneh berbentuk kipas merah-putih, meja kaca dengan kaki meja berwarna putih, jendela kayu, dan lampu berbentuk bulat yang tergantung di langit-langit serta sebuah lukisan yang berukuran lumayan besar terpampang di dindingnya.

"Ayah, aku mau pulang." Katanya Sakura untuk kesekian kalinya kepada ayahnya.

"Ayolah Sakura-chan, kau pasti senang. " Sakura hanya memutar matanya, ayahnya ini memang tidak bisa ditebak. Sesampainya Sakura di rumah, ia tiba-tiba ditarik untuk makan malam di rumah calon ibu tirinya, Uchiha Mikoto. Sakura sampai-sampai tidak sempat menganti bajunya.

Sakura menatap tajam ayahnya, kalau pandangan bisa membunuh ayahnya pasti sudah mati sedari tadi _'Dasar seenaknya sendiri!'_

Tiba-tiba seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang muncul dari ruangan sebelah. Ia kemudian tersenyum lembut kepada Sakura.

"Baiklah, ayo kita makan. Makanannya sudah siap." Ucap wanita itu lembut.

"Terima kasih, Mikoto. Ayo Sakura-chan." Kata Ayahnya ceria kemudian menarik tangan Sakura mengikuti nyonya Uchiha ke ruang makan.

Di ruang makan itu terdapat sebuah meja berbentuk persegi panjang dengan empat buah kursi yang mengelilinginya. Di atas meja sudah tersedia berbagai macam makanan mulai dari Yakitori, sashimi, sampai dengan shabu-shabu tidak lupa juga potongna-potongan tomat segar. _'Tomat?'_ Tanya Sakura heran.

Mereka bertiga pun segera duduk ditempat masing-masing. Ayah Sakura mengambil tempat duduk sebelah kanan kemudian Sakura duduk disebelah ayahnya. Sedangkan Mikoto duduk berhadapan dengan ayah Sakura.

"Lho, Sasuke kemana?" Ayah Sakura bertanya pada wanita di depannya.

"Oh, mungkin sedang mandi. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia selesai.. Ah, itu dia." Seorang pemuda bermata Onyx berjalan mendekati meja makan dan mengambil tempat tepat di depan Sakura.

"Maaf aku terlambat paman." Ujar Sasuke meminta maaf.

Deisuke Haruno hanya tersenyum "Ah, Tidak apa-apa. Oh ya, ini ayahku, Haruno Sakura"

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Sakura-nee. Maaf untuk yang tadi siang ya." Ucap Sasuke sopan.

Sakura terpana. _'Anak ini.. Apakah dia benar-benar berandalan yang tadi siang?_' Sakura melirik pemuda di depannya. Ternyata Sasuke pun sedang menatap Sakura sambil tersenyum misterius,'_Glek.'_ "

"Jadi kalian sudah saling kenal, ya" Tanya Mikoto yang terlihat sangat senang dengan kenyataan kalau mereka sudah saling kenal.

"Hn. Tadi siang kebetulan kami bertemu di sekolah dan mengobrol sedikit. " Jawab Sasuke dengan tenangnya.

"Wah bagus itu." Kata Ayah Sakura kemudian.

Mereka lalu melanjutkan makan malamnya sambil bercerita tentang keluarga masing-masing. Sakura hanya diam sesekali dia menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Mikoto tentang dirinya sedangkan Sasuke masih terlihat tenang dan anehnya saangaat sopan. Tiba-tiba hp ayah Sakura berbunyi.

"Maaf ya, aku angkat telepon dulu." Kata Ayah Sakura lalu beranjak dari meja makan dan mengangkat telepon. Beberapa menit kemudian ia kembali dengan muka lemas.

"Ada apa ayah?" Tanya Sakura pada ayahnya.

"Maaf ya Sakura-chan, sepertinya untuk beberapa hari ke depan kamu harus sendirian di rumah." Ucap Ayahnya yang selalu terlihat sangat tidak rela jika pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Ayahnya selalu meminimalisir kepergiannya keluar kota atau sekedar menginap di luar. Berterima kasihlah pada sifatnya yang over protective itu.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ayah harus ke luar kota." Jawab Ayahnya tidak bersemangat.

Setelah beberapa saat, Mikoto pun angkat suara. "Bagaimana kalau.. Sakura-chan tinggal disini dulu?"

Sakura hampir berteriak karena saking kagetnya "Hah?" ucap Sakura yang masih bisa mengontrol kekuatan suaranya. "Tid-"

"Apa benar?" Tapi berbeda dengan Sakura ,sang ayah sepertinya sangat senang dengan ide tersebut.

"Tapi-" Sakura berusaha untuk menolak tapi ternyata usahanya sia-sia.

"Iya benar paman. Kami tidak keberatan kok. Lagipula dari sini ke Otogakuen lebih dekat daripada disana." lanjut Sasuke ikut-ikutan.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu sebentar ayah kirim baju-baju dan perlengkapan kamu, ya Sakura-chan" ujar pria itu "Tolong jaga Sakura-chan ya, Sasuke"

"Tenang saja, paman. Aku pasti akan menjaga Sakura-nee dengan baik" kata Sasuke sambil menunjukkan seringai khasnya.

'_Welcome to hell..'_ batin Sakura.

**TBC**

**Akhirnya selesai juga..**

**Ok.. silakan kritik dan sarannya..**

**Ya..ya...**


End file.
